melanie_martinez_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Carousel (Música)
"Carousel" é uma música de Melanie Martinez apresentada na Dollhouse EP como a segunda faixa. Foi lançada em 19 de maio de 2014 e o videoclipe saiu em 15 de outubro de 2014. Ele também é apresentado como a quarta faixa em seu álbum de estréia, Cry Baby. Essa música também foi destaque nas promos de American Horror Story: Freak Show. Tema Saindo dos problemas familiares anteriores, essa música fala sobre o primeiro interesse amoroso de Cry Baby, tendo este seu "primeiro encontro de amor", tornando sua situação ainda mais frustrante quando ela percebe que não pode seguir em frente ou crescer nesse relacionamento. Ela queria que fosse mágica para capturar os primeiros sentimentos de amor, e ainda assim expressar o lado sombrio de quão tóxico era aquele relacionamento unilateral. A música expressa os sentimentos de Cry Baby de como nunca consegue alcançá-lo, já que seu amor nunca é correspondido. Ela se sente como se estivesse fixada em um carrossel, andando em um horrendo e infinito círculo vicioso, nunca parecendo ser capaz de alcançar a pessoa que tanto ama. Letra Versão Original = Refrão Round and round like a horse on a carousel We go Will I catch up to love? I could never tell I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel 1 Come, come one, come all You must be this tall To ride this ride At the carnival Oh, come take my hand And run through playland So high, too high At the carnival Pré-Refrão And it's all fun and games 'Til somebody falls in love But you already bought a ticket And there's no turning back now Refrão Round and round like a horse on a carousel We go Will I catch up to love? I could never tell I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel 2 This horse is too slow We're always this close Almost, almost We're a freak show Right, right when I'm near It's like you disappear Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show Pré-Refrão And it's all fun and games 'Til somebody falls in love But you already bought a ticket And there's no turning back now Refrão Round and round like a horse on a carousel We go Will I catch up to love? I could never tell I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel Clímax Why did you steal my cotton candy heart? You threw it in this damn coin slot And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck Riding, riding, riding Refrão Round and round like a horse on a carousel We go Will I catch up to love? I could never tell I know chasing after you is like a fairytale But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel |-|Tradução = Refrão Rodando e rodando como um cavalo em um carrossel, nós vamos Eu vou me apaixonar? Eu nunca posso dizer, eu sei que Correr atrás de você é como um conto de fadas, mas eu Sinto que estou colada firmemente nesse carrossel 1 Venha, venha um, venha todos Você deve ter este tamanho Para brincar neste brinquedo do festival Oh, venha, pegue minha mão E ande através da terra da diversão Tão alto, muito alto no festival Pré-Refrão E tudo é diversão e jogos até que alguém se apaixone Mas você já comprou um bilhete e não há como voltar atrás agora Refrão Rodando e rodando como um cavalo em um carrossel, nós vamos Eu vou me apaixonar? Eu nunca posso dizer, eu sei que Correr atrás de você é como um conto de fadas, mas eu Sinto que estou colada firmemente nesse carrossel 2 Estes cavalos são muito lentos Estamos sempre nesta distancia Quase, quase somos um show de horrores Passeio bem quando estou aqui É como se você desaparecesse Aonde você foi? Sr. Houdini, você é um show de horrores Pré-Refrão E tudo é diversão e jogos até que alguém se apaixone Mas você já comprou um bilhete e não há como voltar atrás agora Refrão Rodando e rodando como um cavalo em um carrossel, nós vamos Eu vou me apaixonar? Eu nunca posso dizer, eu sei que Correr atrás de você é como um conto de fadas, mas eu Sinto que estou colada firmemente nesse carrossel Clímax Por que você roubou meu coração de algodão doce? Você o jogou nessa maldita máquina de moedas E agora estou presa, estou presa Cavalgando, cavalgando, cavalgando Refrão Rodando e rodando como um cavalo em um carrossel, nós vamos Eu vou me apaixonar? Eu nunca posso dizer, eu sei que Correr atrás de você é como um conto de fadas, mas eu Sinto que estou colada firmemente nesse carrossel Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas com Vídeo-Clipes Categoria:A a Z